Seasons of Love
by Authentically Yours
Summary: Part One of the Seasons of Love Collection ::: Sakura realizes the definition of her love with Sasuke while watching a Broadway musical. She now understands that learning love, and measuring it, both take the same time. SasuSaku, Songfic RENT


TaraChan: Here's the first of my Seasons of Love Collection, featuring Naruto pairings such as SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and ShikaIno!

Of course, this one is using the song, Seasons of Love, honoring the main title, also being used with a SasuSaku oneshot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rent, or Naruto.

_

* * *

_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes,_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear,_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes,_

_How do you measure? Measure a year?_

Sakura was intrigued by Broadway musical stars performing on the large, dimly lit stage dressed in clothing made for winter, when really it was late May, just when the summer heat begins to rise.

The pink haired lass neatly cupped her gloved hands onto her lap which was adorned by a simple black dress, politely listening to the lyrics of the song, while her onyx haired companion sat composedly next to her.

The tickets to the musical were given as a first-anniversary gift by her mother and father, who always believed that their daughter was born to be among the noble men and women who would watch such plays and operas dressed in fine gowns and crisp, clean suits.

Though Sakura was beginning to wonder if her parents even checked what kind of musical they even picked out…

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights in cups of coffee,_

_In inches, in miles in laughter in strife._

_In, five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes,_

_How do you measure, a year in the life?_

Sakura couldn't help but close her eyes to the smooth sound of the music in the background. She was beginning to realize that this song was faintly reflecting her marriage with the man she's loved since her pre-teen days.

He, of course, cared for her as well. He had grown from being cold hearted and distant, to becoming comfortable with himself, and his life. He was married to someone he cherished and loved, only expressing such feelings inside closed walls, and never in public.

Sakura knew that they both knew how to express love, and how to keep it in secret, but there was something else to it…

_How about, love?_

_How about, love?_

_How about, love?_

_Measure in love._

_Seasons of, Love._

Sakura ignored the fact that the song was reading her mind. "_How do you measure a year in the life?" _Sakura simply smiled to herself and was even more pleased when she felt her husband's hand snake towards hers; lightly placing his large, strong hand over her feminine gloved one.

She knew that measuring a year could be done in hundreds of different ways, but measuring it by love made the most sense to her.

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes,_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand journeys to plan…_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes,_

_How do you measure the life of a woman or man?_

_In truths that she learned,_

_Or in times that he cried,_

_In bridges he burned,_

_Or the way that she died…_

The pink haired maiden never doubted herself, or her companion. Even when he left for Orochimaru, she still cared, but of course, she had to be angry at him too.

When he proposed, Sakura knew fully that it was because he needed to rebuild the Uchiha clan. But she also knew just as well, that he was learning to care again, and he wanted to let her know, that he'd try his best with her.

_It's time now,_

_To sing out,_

_Though the story never ends._

_Let's celebrate, remember a year, in the life of friends!_

_Remember the love…_

_Remember the love…_

_Remember the love…_

_Measure in love._

Sakura knew, leaning her head against her companion's shoulder, with no complaints coming from him, that it takes just as long as to _**learn **_love…

_Seasons of love…_

…than it is to _**measure **_it…

_Seasons of love…_

* * *

TaraChan: I actually liked how this came out, it may be confusing, but I'll probably end up reading it over to make sure it makes SOME sense.

Review please!


End file.
